


Buy Counter Boyfriend

by clarehelen



Series: Bookstore Boyfriends (FOB AU) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff, I don't understand tags, M/M, Meet-Cute, love these boys, mainly trohley, need more trohley fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarehelen/pseuds/clarehelen
Summary: Joe starts his job at Hoppus Bookstore because his friends Pete and Patrick work there. He meets a guy with a ginger beard and finds potential. Will there be a spark?Trohley Bookstore AU since I work at a bookstore lol. Short oneshot. Hope you like it :)





	Buy Counter Boyfriend

Joe applied to the used bookstore because his best friend Pete and his boyfriend Patrick already worked there and the boss, Mark Hoppus, was chill and barely there. He got it immediately because of Pete’s recommendation and was given the job of buy counter. The store was small but had a lot of books, music, and movies. As shelves emptied, more was put out that was bought by the store from customers and sellers.  
One day while at the buy counter, a guy came in and towards him. He was on the shorter size, about Patrick’s size but covered in tattoos, wearing gym shorts, a hoodie, and shades. He takes them off when he reaches the counter. “Do you have a cart that I can bring stuff in to sell,” he asks Joe. The curly-haired man nods, confused but interested in the guy’s voice and pulls one out for him. He takes it and leaves the store. Joe begins to set up for the guy.  
Another coworker, Brendon, comes over. “Hey, did a guy with a bunch of tattoos come in,” he asks. Joe nods. “Glad I came over then. He’s always bringing in stuff.” “Really?” “Yeah, every week.” “Damn.” “He’s really sweet though.” “His voice.” “Doesn’t match his body, I know.”  
The guy comes in with the cart full. Brendon starts to unload it and Joe has him fill out a form. He sees the name on it, Andy Hurley, and smiles. “Once we’ve got everything sorted, we’ll call your name, okay, Andy,” Joe offers. The man nods and heads over to the music section. Joe’s eyes linger but Brendon snaps him out of it with a shove. “C’mon, this stuff is not gonna price itself,” Brendon teases. Joe rolls his eyes at the younger guy but gets to work.  
After thirty minutes, Joe calls out for Andy and offers seventy-five dollars. “I’ll take it,” Andy replies with a nod. Joe gives him the buy sheet to sign and says, “Head over to Patrick or Pete at cash register to get your cash.” “You’re new, aren’t you,” Andy asks. Joe nods. “Started last week, being friends with the couple up front helps apparently,” the taller guy replies which makes the smaller one laugh. “I saw you head over to the music section, what are your favorites,” he then asks. “I like a lot of metal and rock so Metallica, Ramones, those kinds of bands.,” Andy replies. “Dude, I love that kind of stuff too,” Joe tells the other excitedly which makes Andy smile and Joe could tell he’s gonna like this dude.  
As Joe worked more around the shop, the more Andy came in. They would talk by the buy counter or in the stacks or even by the cash register. One day, Pete comes over to Joe and asks, “Is there something going on between you and Andy?” Joe looks at the older man with his jaw open. “Wh-What would make you think that,” he asks. “Well, I’ve known Andy for years, both through this store and concerts and I have not seen him so happy in a while and come here as often as he does.” “Is that okay?” “It is more than okay. He needs some good in his life and if that good is you, that is even better since I know you,” Pete jokes. Joe blushes a bit. “Andy is just so cool and sweet and smart and could probably kick my ass. He’s a totally different creature,” Joe rambles. Pete just smiles. “Well, he likes you.” “Wait, really?” “Yeah, he texts me a lot about how much he likes you. He asked me for your number but I want you two to get it from each other. Even though i really want this to happen.” “Please don’t tell me you have a wager happening?” “I will not tell you that a wager is happening between me, Brendon, Patrick, and Hayley.” “Damn it.” “You can do it, man.” “Thanks, man.” “Anytime.” And with that, Pete heads back to the buy counter. Joe sighs and resumes shelving books.  
After a couple of hours of shelving and helping customers, Joe heads out of the store for part of his break to smoke. When he lights it, Andy is walking towards him. “You smoke,” the older guy asks. Joe nods and offers, “Want one?” Andy shakes his head. “Straightedge, and vegan for that matter,” he replies. “Oh, sorry.” “Hey, you do you. I’ll do me. Doesn’t change much.” “Doesn’t change much?” Andy holds out his phone. “Put your number in. I’ve wanted to ask you for a while but I’ve been too scared to.” Joe laughs and takes the phone, punching his number in. “I’ve been wanting to ask you too, to be honest,” the youngers tells him as he hands Andy back his phone. “Awesome. Um, there’s a cafe down the street. One of the few vegan places in the area. Wanna come with me,” Andy asks. Joe looks at his watch. “I have forty-five minutes. Let’s go.”  
Joe comes back into work with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He and Andy talked about so much and nothing at all when they were at the cafe and the young bookseller couldn’t be happier. He heads back to shelving and resumes until the end of his shift.


End file.
